My Sensei
by comavampure
Summary: CxSxOc. A mother has made a pact with a demon to exact her revenge on those who sold her and her son. Sebastian is that demon... But this contract is so much more than it seems... Rated for gore and cursing.


**A/N:** This takes place in modern Japan. Don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters from that work of fiction.

The scratching of pencils on notebooks and the scraping of chalk on the chalkboard was all that was heard in class 3-c. Sensei was merely writing the instructions for the math homework, as the day was almost out. Though Sensei was relatively new to be working in Seito High School, the students had all welcomed him easily, especially the girls who formed a fan club for him. Not much was known about his origins, but it is rumored he was once a yakuza. With his deep black hair and piercing red eyes, many students called him a demon for his strict teaching, grading, and discipline. Yet there was still the matter of the fact it appeared he cared for his student's education. After all Sensei Sebastian Michaelis was one hell of a teacher.

"Ah. Make sure to study for next week's quiz. I want all of you to get an A or you'll be getting double homework until the next test." Sensei Sebastian stated as he turned around closing his book and staring at the class as they all moaned as the bell rung signaling the end of the school day. One student was silent. She sat in the back corner next to the window.

Sensei began packing his things into a simple bag, taking note of the girl still sitting with her head in her arms on the desk. His simple efficient movements as he stacked his books, papers, and easily slid them in his handbag. His simple black suit and tie with white dress shirt, and white gloves to "protect" his skin from the chalk, made him appear much taller than he was. Sensei Sebastian grabbed the fountain pen from his desk and easily slid it into his jacket pocket. A glint of silver shone off a chain link to a pocket watch.

"Usagi-chan. School is over. You must wake up." Sensei's velvet voice soothed toward the girl in the corner, who simply groaned and stuffed her head deeper into the crevice of her inner arm. Eyes narrowed, Sensei grabbed his bag and stepped toward her, the soft clicking of the heel of his shoes alerting her to his impending proximity.

"~~nya… I'm sleepy… five more minutes." Her childish sickly sweet voice murmured as she allowed her eyes to look up the moment the clicking stopped. Sensei looked down at her with a heated glare.

"Iie. We have work to do. Now get up so we can go home." Sensei commanded as he grabbed her book underneath her arms and stuffed it into her bunny shaped bag. Her mewing groans stopped as she grabbed the bunny bag to her body. Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him. Her cheeks flushed as her sensei softened his look.

"Kiss me." Usagi-chan whispered. With cheeks no longer flushed, she stood meeting his chest with her eyes. She was a good deal shorter than him, but taller than most of her classmates. She exuberated confidence in her request, but showed no interest whether he did it or not. She moved around him to put her bag on properly. Sensei gave her a steady look as she moved to the door, slide it open and stepped out, the ends of her knee length ebony black hair trailing after her.

Sensei Sebastian let out a deeply agitated sigh. "eh… Just because she gives me an order like that doesn't mean I'll do it, not unless she show's that off." Sensei murmured to himself. Usagi-chan popped her head giving Sensei a look.

"Stop talking to yourself Sebastian…and come on…" Her even toned voice called to him. Sebastian smirked and moved to follow after her.

"Ah… where are we investigating tonight?" Sebastian walked after her, through the halls. Usagi all the while swayed her hands, her hair in pigtails swung and twisted in her walk. Every once in a while she would skip. Sebastian smiled after her, keeping a close distance. He knew not to lead her. She would lead. That was the image they were supposed to give off. Him chasing after her, at least until danger was sensed.

"Shinjuku." Sebastian looked up to her as she turned to start going downstairs. Her heels clicking matched with his. Her conviction of going back to Shibuya set him off ease. It would be dangerous; especially because he knew from his last inspection they were still after her. After her son escaped, and then her, he had killed every living thing there of course.

"Ah back to the scene of the crime I see." Sebastian voiced. Usagi stopped in the middle of the staircase, Sebastian halted at the sounds of students coming down the stairs. They walked around them, their laughter echoing up as they hit the first floor. Usagi looked back to him, a similar smile to his stretched across her face. Her hand reached up to undo the neck bow of her uniform. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down the right side to expose the top of her bra and breast. A deep what looked like tattoo emblazoned here. It glowed as she murmured the same order. Sebastian gave her an "Orly?" expression before pulling off the glove from his right hand. The same circle, his mark emblazoned in light blue as he moved forward and placed his hand over her breast, leaned down and gave her a peck on her forehead. Usagi closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her forehead, before she pushed him off. Her cheeks flushed red, she redid her shirt and bow, crossing her arms.

Usagi stomped down the rest of the stairs, fuming. Sebastian gave a bemused grin as they continued to walk in silence. He waited as she grabbed her shoes from the lockers before they began their daily trek to the train, riding it in silence with Usagi pressed against Sebastian's chest as the daily commute of many passengers filled the train. Sebastian kept his hands floating in prime spots so as to deter molesters.

This silence continued even as they walked the neighborhood, all the while Usagi was on her phone sending emails back and forth to people. Sebastian was on his own phone making class plans. They both knew the way back to Usagi's house, and both knew when to stop and for how long. Plus Sebastian always was able to keep an eye out for other dangers.

"Tadaima…" Usagi greeted cheerfully. Her natural smile uplifting as the pitter-patter of a 5 year old's feet came running and springing off the floor.

"Oka-san Oka-san!" Usagi caught the small boy with bright blue eyes and the same ebony hair as hers. Sebastian took a look at the boy. He started before breathing a sigh. He had to remember he took away Ciel's soul centuries ago. This boy only happened to look like him.

"Ciel-chan… Did you have a nice day at school?" Usagi questioned as she easily removed her school shoes and slipped on her slippers. Sebastian sweat dropped as he too slipped on the slippers. He had to remember it was just a coincidence the boy looked like Ciel and had the same name.

"Hai. Ne Oka-san, can we play chess?" The small child asked. His excitement in his voice and eyes were all just for show. Only because…

"Neh, Usa-chan, how was school for you?" A male voice called from down the hall. It was a male with gold eyes and ebony hair. He was Usagi's brother, his name was Izaya.

"Ah, it was boring. Sensei failed to excite me for math onii-san." Usagi let slip out as she moved with the child in her hands toward the kitchen.

"Eeeehh… Sebastian… you didn't make lovey dovey eyes with her while teaching? If you're going to win the heart of my sister you need to stimulate her in every way possible!" Izaya stated, Sebastian walked over, punched him in the stomach before pushing him back into his study, slamming the door shut. "EH... that's no way to treat you're future brother in law!"

"Baka…" Usagi murmured as she set down four plates.

"Momma… today we painted pictures of our family. I drew you and Iza-san, and Sebastian san. Do you wanna see?" Ciel said hanging off Usagi's shoulders while she served rice into a dish. Sebastian had already moved to help set the cups and china, pouring drinks. H epaused hearing he'd been drawn as part of the family. He turned a cold eye to Usagi who watched him form the corner of her eye.

"Yes Hunny. Go get it for me." Usagi smiled to her son. Ciel yelled a yay before dropping to the ground and taking of to get it.

"Are you even allowed to leave behind evidence?" Usagi turned to stare as Sebastian sliced the salmon. All the food had been prepared before hand. Sebastian gave her a look before he set out a piece of salmon for each plate and served up the rice on each plate along with a nice garlic and butter sauce. Not the best, and certainly not the top of what he could do. But he'd rather Izaya not ask questions.

"I'd prefer not to." Sebastian said simply, as he moved to exit the kitchen. N came barreling Ciel who held up a picture.

"Sebastian-san look. I drew our family." Ciel exclaimed holding up the picture of a finger painting of 4 people. Ciel was the smallest drawn in red. Izaya was drawn in yellow, and Sebastian was drawn in red, while Usagi as drawn in purple. The titles were written above each figure. His eyes wavered over his. Written in childish scrawl was oto-sama. He leaned against the door frame sighing out loud with a doomed aura over him.

"Ah… I wrote papa because you're like a daddy to me. That time… you helped momma… and you're here now always by her side!" Ciel smiled, with sorrow at having to remember a disturbing event.

"Ah… Ciel, go wash up. Dinner is ready. Izaya-san, Dinner! Sebastian… I know it's not your preferred meal…" Usagi moved the conversation, Ciel moving at the order. Izaya in a simple shirt and jeans moved into the kitchen sitting down at his usual head seat.

"UWA~~ salmon and rice with garlic and butter sauce! Sebastian, I'm beginning to think you're trying to win my hea-" A konk was heard as Sebastian punched him. Izaya laughed as Sebastian moved out of the room.

Usagi watched him head upstairs to their bedroom. Ciel came barreling into the room sitting down. She smiled lowly before moving one of the plates in a bowl and placing it in the refrigerator.

click-click click-click click-click click-click click-click click-click

The hurried steps of the victim ran. He was pursued by two assailants, one being masked. The streets of Shinjuku were dark with flashes of red as he turned a corner. His eyes cast up as he saw the two silhouettes on top of the buildings. His sweaty palms made to grab a door but it wouldn't budge. He continued running, turning into a particularly dark alley.

The two assailants landed easily in the alley.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it." The victim tried as he turned around to see them, he stumbled back only falling to the ground. The obviously female assailant rushed forward gripping several knives in her fist. Her mask snug tight only allowing her purple eyes to show.

"LIAR!" Her voice margled in anger accused. She stepped on the man's crotch with her high-heeled stilettos, pushing down, knowing blood was seeping through. She swung her fist into his side, only grazing it. The man let out a high-pitched scream. No one came to his rescue.

"You have to let him talk first." The male assailant reminded, meandering up. His vibrant red eyes glowed brighter and brighter with each deafening clack of his own heels. It was a simple man in a regular black suit and tie. "Make sure to not over-exert yourself, you're only just beginning to feel the extr-."

"I know Sebastian!" the female growled lowly before she picked up the male, holding him above her head and tossing him into the building. His body fell like a sack of feathers, blood spurting out. The man whimpered, holding his newly broken arm.

"Now… you're going to tell me where they sell them." The female asked as she pulled her mask down, leaning into him with her fist full of knives pushing his head up to look at her. Her own eyes glowing a mix of purple and red. 


End file.
